Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{3}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{28}{5} \times \dfrac{26}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{28 \times 26}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{728}{25}$ $ = 29 \dfrac{3}{25}$